


Power and Paradox  [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom!Steve, GoodDom!Steve, Kneeling, M/M, Ol' Times Steve, Romance, Sassy Tony, Slow Build, Sub!Tony, learning Steve, really really slow build seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Power and Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063802) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 
  * Inspired by [Power and Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063802) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 



Are you ready to start the epic, ongoing journey of Power and Paradox?!? I just hope I can live up to its stellarness! My personal goal is to catch up so I can release as The Kinky Pet releases, but we'll see how life plays out. *looks out window* Why is it snowing again? 

[Chapter 1: Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-1-id1214541-id71580172?country=us)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posting one more after this one today! 

[Chapter 2: Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-2-id1214541-id71580973?country=us)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last one for the day! 

[Chapter 3: Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-3-id1214541-id71581144?country=us)


	4. Chapter 4

Give me concrit and feedback! Listen to the end and I explain some of what I'm doing and why! 

[Chapter 4 Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-4-id1214541-id71687970?country=us)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, maybe I need to slow down on some parts....a little? 

[Chapter 5 Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-5-id1214541-id71690306?country=us)


	6. Chapter 6

In which Steve still has much to learn and Tony is made of angry spikes. Also, Bruce might get a little mad for a second? 

[Chapter 6, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-6-id1214541-id71774711?country=us)


	7. Chapter 7

AVENGER's WHAT? 

[Chapter 7, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-7-id1214541-id72398738?country=us)


	8. Chapter 8

I might have a mild cold but I don't think it's too noticeable? 

[Chapter 8, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-8-id1214541-id72824262?country=us)


	9. Chapter 9

I have a mild cold so I'm making the best of it! 

[Chapter 9, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-9-id1214541-id73078171?country=us)


	10. Chapter 10

The first part of the story is loud because dude's from fox news can be....dumb...and therefore they yell to make their points. 

[Chapter 10, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-10-id1214541-id73710070?country=us)


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go again!!! 

[Chapter 11, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-11-id1214541-id74963995?country=us)


	12. Chapter 12

I actually had this done a while ago and I forgot to post it! Sorry!!! 

[Chapter 12, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-12-id1214541-id76498759?country=us)


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter!!! I'm trying to upload once a week...we'll see how that goes. Life is happening and stuff. 

[Chapter 13, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-13-id1214541-id78300396?country=us)


	14. Chapter 14

Things are probably going to be a little slower since it's now summer time where I live! So all the activities are happening and I just love being outside! 

[Chapter 14, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-14-id1214541-id79631467?country=us)


	15. Chapter 15

Trying a different thing with how Tony thinks to himself! Let me know what y'all think? 

[Chapter 15, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-15-id1214541-id82893166?country=us)


	16. Chapter 16

Long breaks are long. But here's some P&P to break it up! 

[Chapter 16, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-16-id1214541-id87644560?country=us)


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17! It's only been forever and a day. I have published other stuff on Castbox though? Look, it's fine. Have this though! 

[ Chapter 17 of Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-17-id1214541-id96121391?country=us)


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I haven't disappeared....I swear. Life....just....is. [Zanship's Castbox Chapter 18](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-18-id1214541-id125999583?country=us)


	19. Chapter 19

Have a new episode!! [Zanship's Castbox Chapter 19](https://castbox.fm/episode/Power-and-Paradox%3A-Chapter-19-id1214541-id129050902?country=us)


End file.
